


Don’t Listen to Them

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Listen to our song of love instead.





	Don’t Listen to Them

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to finally contribute something to this fandom, hope you'll like it. This story takes place after chapter 24, maybe somewhere after the library scene and before the night? I'm so sorry if someone already wrote this

“Hey, Aihara Yuzu! This is a library, not…” Himeko stopped talking when she saw the president sat next to Yuzu. “Oh, president, I didn’t know you’re here…” Okay that was a lie; she knew Mei was here because she followed her here. But then something happened, so Himeko went back to the council office to deal with the situation. And by the time she got back here, Yuzu was already all over Mei! Damn you Yuzu!

“I know, I’m sorry,” Yuzu said. ”I’m sorry, I’ll leave now,” she said with a small smile. “See you at home, Mei.”

The president nodded her head.

Just as Yuzu stood next to Himeko, Mei called.

“Yuzu.”

“Yes?” Yuzu asked with big smile.

That’s when Himeko realized that Yuzu has been crying, her eyes looks really red and she hasn’t clean her snots properly yet. Ugh, this girl! But wait, Yuzu cried? Did, did Mei made her cried? Or maybe this is family stuff? What happened? Not that Himeko cared why Yuzu cried in the first place, but if this got something to do with Mei, then yes Himeko is worried, for Mei-Mei not Yuzu.

“Can I choose what’s for dinner tonight?” Mei asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear. And dared Himeko said that the president looked sheepishly.

Yuzu smiled brightly. If it weren’t the girl such a delinquent and took her place as Mei-Mei’s best friend, Himeko could tolerate her a little bit.

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Yuzu cannot stop herself from doing that, thinking everybody’s comment about her. Ever since she was a little girl, Yuzu always listen what her neighbors said about her, about her mother, about her mother’s job at the construction site, and how she doesn’t have a father.

Yuzu tried it once to ignore all those mean comments, but she can’t. Those comments haunted her, and her mind keep replaying those comments over and over again until she cried and tire herself out from crying. She was afraid thinking of what would people thought about her, that’s why she was trying to fit in. So Yuzu started to act like how the society wanted from a girl, so she could be one of them, so no one would ever talk about her in such a negative way.

Yuzu learned to cook, she always wear a feminine outfit, always talks about boys. It was going really well, until her mother remarried.

And that’s how Aihara Mei came into her life.

The academy itself was a symbol of everything Yuzu dislike, she wanted to say hate, but hate such a strong word. So instead of trying to fit in, Yuzu became the only different person there. And for the first time, Yuzu didn’t care about what other’s people think about her. Except Harumin and Mei and ok maybe Momokino-San, just a bit.

And she was doing well, until yesterday.

Everything came back in full force, making her hard to breathe and concentrate. Yuzu thought it was kinda a miracle she came home in one piece, considering her situation yesterday. But she did and she cried in front of Mei. After their talked at the library, Yuzu managed to stop herself from thinking about people’s comment. Mei was right, they can’t control what other people’s thought of them.

So all she can do right now was to enjoy every moment she had with Mei.

“Stop grinning, idiot,” Harumin said as she catch Yuzu day dreaming while looking at the president. Geez, talked about a stalker. “And stop looking at Mei for like two second, please.”

Yuzu coughed few times and denied that she was looking at Mei.

Harumi sighed loudly and flicked a ball of paper at Yuzu’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

“Maybe next time I could make the sauce from scratch so it won’t be too spicy for you,” Yuzu said as she began washing the dishes. Not gonna lie, she thought Mei wanted some fancy dinner or sort, but she just wanted spaghetti.

“Yes, I would like that,” Mei said as she hugged Kumagorou tightly.

No one talked, the only sound inside their place was from the tap water and Yuzu’s humming some random song. This silence was different than the usual, maybe because they already confess their feeling? Oh crap, tonight was just gonna be the two of them since their mother couldn’t get back home.

Yuzu suddenly stopped moving when she realized that tonight it will be just the two of them. Alone. Ugh, no, stop it Yuzu! Don’t think like a pervert!

But then Mei hugged her from behind, making Yuzu yelped in shock and dropped the sponge.

“Me, Mei!” Yuzu said, flustered.

Her little sister just hugged her tightly.

Yuzu sighed deeply and turn off the tap water and she held Mei’s hands. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Mei’s body.

“Yuzu.”

“Yes?” Yuzu asked as she released Mei’s hug to be able to turn around. She gasped when Mei touched her cheek. “Me, Mei…”

“Kiss me,” Mei whispered softly.

Yuzu gulped and cupped Mei’s face tenderly. “Okay,” she said before she brushed her lips against Mei’s. Yuzu felt the way Mei trembled, heard how Mei gasped softly when their lips were touching.

“More,” Mei said against Yuzu’s lips.

Yuzu whimpered as Mei scratched her scalp, Mei traced Yuzu’s lower lips using her tongue as if asking for permission to enter. And Yuzu finally opened her mouth and let Mei tease her using her tongue. Yuzu grabbed Mei’s waist to keep both of them steady, even with Yuzu’s back on the sink she wasn’t sure they could stand any longer.

“Bedroom,” Mei said after she bit Yuzu’s lips.

“Bed, bedroom???” Yuzu flustered once again.

“Yes,” Mei said as she took few steps back. ”I know you’ve been hiding something else.”

Yuzu gasped.

“You keep looking at your bag,” Mei said. “You’re hiding something, right?”

Damn it, why she kept looking at the bag? Oh yes, the ring was there. “Um, yes,” Yuzu said while scratching the back of her head. “I’m not sure…”

“Not sure what?” Mei folded her hands.

“That you’re not going to like it,” Yuzu answered with a small voice and not looking at Mei.

“You’ve been working really hard to buy it,” Mei said. When her older sister gasped, Mei only titled her head to the side. “What? You told me you went to your old place to work there; obviously, you don’t want to work here in case if someone from our school sees you and you have to deal with me. I would ask you why you’re working, and since you can’t lie you would tell me the truth and it would blow your plan. Right?”

Yuzu groaned and hid her face in her hands. “Yes,” she mumbled.

“Good,” Mei said. She pushed Yuzu’s hands from her face and kissed her one more time. “Show me what is it so important that made you have to work part-time.”

“Mei,” Yuzu took both of Mei’s hands. “You’re the most important person for me, after mom, of course, this gift merely just my way of showing that.”

“Okay, show me.”

Yuzu smiled widely and kissed both of Mei’s knuckles, she doesn’t see how Mei blushed really hard by the gesture. “Come on,” she pulled Mei’s left hand and lead her to their room.

Where she put the ring on Mei’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take about Yuzu's insecurity, I swear I have more to say but then I lost my muse, so... Oh and anyway, [and this is my tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/) maybe if you have prompts or just wanna to talk, come and say hi :)


End file.
